Elevator To Heaven
by thatonegirldee
Summary: What if Meredith got on an elevator with Gary Clark. How would the story of Seattle Grace Mercy West be changed forever? I'm not that good at summaries. Mainly Merder with some slexie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly based off of the beginning of season 6's sanctuary. Okay so this is going to be a bit out of the order of the canon. So Mer gets in the elevator with Gary Clark instead of Christina and she's on her way to tell Derek she's pregnant. Also yes Reed and Alex have both been shot so yeah. There's going to be some dialogue from the show. I'm sure everyone already knows but I don't own Grey's it's owned by Shonda.**

* * *

PREGNANT. She held the white stick in her hand and read it again. It still said the same thing PREGNANT. She, Meredith Grey, was pregnant. She was dealing with her mommy issues, pregnant. She was never having a moment to herself again, pregnant. She was never having a clean house again, pregnant. She was never having quiet again, pregnant. She was never going out drinking with her friends again, pregnant. She was having more commitment than she could imagine, pregnant. But nonetheless the biggest smile spread across her face. She hurried out of the bathroom trying to find her "person", Christina Yang.

She held up the pregnancy stick showing it off to Christina. Christina quickly responded "No freakin' way."

"Right?" she replied. "Oh, my god. O-okay. Um… were you trying to g-," Christina stammered.

"No. Total Accident. I used the thing," she said.

"Oh, so are we happy, uh about this? Or are we exercising our legal right to choose?" Christina asked tentatively. Meredith smiled placing her hand on her chest unable to put into words truly how happy she was.

Christina laughed saying, "Okay. All right. Congratulations, let's hug it out." The two friends hugged smiling and laughing.

"Okay." Meredith replied laughing.

"Oh, my god. Are you- are you- are you gonna tell him? Have you told him?" Christina questioned.

"No, I _just_ found out" Meredith answered. Both their pagers beeped at the same time. Christina said it was Teddy, and Meredith said it was Derek.

"Well, are you gonna tell him now?" Christina asked.

"Yeah" Meredith said and paused for a second "How should I do it?"

"Just tell him where he proposed to you, he'll love it" Christina said.

"Yeah," Meredith said nodding, "I'm gonna go now." She turned around and walked away smiling.

"Hey, I hope it has his hair" Christina called out as she and Meredith walked away.

"Me, too" Meredith replied laughing. She made her way to the elevator. She felt as if light was radiating off of her. She was half expecting Alex to come up to her and ask her why she was bright and shiny but he never came. She pressed the button and was playing with test in her pocket. The door opened and she walked in quickly barely noticing the man in there, that was until he spoke.

The man said "Excuse me. Could you tell me where to find the chief?"

Meredith paused before replying "Well I'm paging him here so you could probably just talk to him then." Meredith took a deep breath before asking "Would you mind if I stopped the elevator for a second?"

"You can stop the elevator" the man said monotonously and asked "Why are you paging him here?"

"Oh" Meredith said laughing "I'm his wife and I'm pregnant and it's a long story but I'm going to tell him in this elevator."

"My wife and I never had any kids before she passed," he said looking out.

" Oh, I'm sorry for your loss. If I lost my husband it would be worse than dying." Meredith said mournfully, "I'm Dr. Grey by the way if you need anything else feel free to ask."

The man paused for a second taken aback, "Dr. Grey, like Lexie Grey?" He asked.

"Yes, she's my sister," Meredith replied confused that he was asking about that.

"She was on my wife's case as well as your husband, Dr. Shepherd." He said suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Do you know Dr. Webber he was on my wife's case as well?"

"Yes, I do," Meredith said "He's the closest thing I have to a father." She didn't know why she was pouring her soul to this man, but it was probably the nerves.

"That's interesting, I'm Gary Clark by the way. I think you'll remember my name," the man said quietly and quickly added, "Congratulations on your child."

"Thank you," Meredith said confused, "I'm sorry I'm so nervous to tell him, but I think I'm going to page him now. It was really helpful having someone to talk to. This is our first kid so I have no idea what I am doing… Oh, god I'm sorry I'm rambling I do that when I'm nervous."

"Oh no it's fine" the man said as he was fingering something in his pocket. He had a change of plans but he knew this revenge would be better. He stared at Meredith as she was paging Dr. Shepherd. "Dr. Grey, I just thought of something you can do to help." He said cooly while pulling something out of his pocket in one swift motion.

"Yes?" Meredith said as she looked up staring into the barrel of a gun. She gulped trying to stay calm."W-what are you doing doing, Mr. Clark?"

"Getting my revenge." He practically growled as Meredith put her arms over her stomach shaking.

"W-why? W-what revenge?" Meredith cried slowly backing away. "Please don't kill me." she whispered.

"I came here today to kill Dr. Shepherd, your sister Dr. Grey, and Dr. Webber." He said fiddling with trigger "But I met you. You're the perfect victim. You are my eye for an eye. I kill you and I not only am I killing their wife, sister, and daughter, but I'm also killing their child, niece or nephew, and grandchild. It's the perfect revenge."

Meredith shook blinking back tears "Please" she pleaded "You don't have to do this!"

"It's either you or them" He snarled as he walked closer to her.

"Me! Take me, don't hurt them, please." She begged. He brought the gun up and fingered the trigger. "Wait!" she yelled stopping him "Please at least let me tell my husband I love him one more time. You got to tell your wife goodbye, please!"

Gary Clark's mind ran, this wouldn't hurt him, and if anything it would hurt Derek Shepherd more. "Fine" he said "but make it quick."

"Thank you" Meredith sobbed as she grabbed her phone pressing her first speed dial. The phone rang and rang until Meredith heard the robotic voice telling her to leave a message. She let out a sob, but waited for the beep to leave her final goodbyes. "Derek, I love you," she said her voice shaking on the verge of sobs "I need you to remember that I love you. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Derek, this isn't your fault. Please let Lexie know that I love her too and not to blame herself either. And make sure Christina knows how much I love her. Okay? Please find love again, I will be waiting for you but you deserve a big happy family. I need you to be okay. I love you more than I can put it into words I have always loved you. I love you, Derek Shepherd," She said hanging up with tears streaming down her face. She turned to Gary Clark, and he pulled the trigger shooting her point blank in the chest. A deafening crack followed the exploding sound of the gunshot as her head hit the bar on the elevator wall. Her body hit the floor with a thud. Blood poured out covering the floor around her unconscious body.

Gary Clark stared down at her and saying "I always hated children," and shot her in the abdomen. He picked up her pager to finish paging Derek. He had to make sure Derek saw her. He grabbed Meredith's arms and started to pull her limp body. He pulled Meredith to where she was laying right in front of the doors and searched her pockets to find the pregnancy stick. Once he found he placed it by her hand, and restarted the elevator hitting the button for the floor below the one Meredith had pressed. The doors opened to a entryway filled with people. There were some nurses waiting for the elevator. Anger filled him. They would ruin his plan. They would find her and call for help. He opened fire. Derek Shepard had to be the one to find his wife. He had to feel that pain. He through the entryway he heard screams as people ran away from him and his tirade. 'Of course they were scared of him,' he thought 'they aren't afraid of the doctors because they hide their killing. They're in a hospital what can they expect besides death.'

Derek Shepherd waited anxiously outside the elevator. He heard the elevator bell ding. He chuckled, smiling at the thought of his wife's embrace. "Meredith Grey, this better be important! You took me away from some very interesting paperwork." He said laughing as the elevator doors opened. The second they opened his laugh stopped and his smile dropped. He stared at his wife, the love of his life, lying on the elevator floor in a pool of blood. "Mer!" He said his voice breaking as he ran into the elevator pressing the button for the OR floor. He picked up her limp body and held it close to him as he sobbed. "What happened?" He begged as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Meredith. Meredith. Meredith! MEREDITH!" he said to her trying to get her to wake up. "Meredith, you're in shock. It's alright. Tell me what happened. Meredith, please. It's okay, you're okay." She slowly opened her eyes as he spoke. She stared forward her eyes unfocusing trying to find him. Blood seeped out of her mouth as she opened it. She sputtered and choked trying to say something to him. "D-d-ddeemmm" She said choking. "Meredith. shhh. It's okay, I got you. You're okay." he said as he set her back down.  
She stared upwards her eyes becoming more and more unfocused. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she suddenly started seizing.  
"Meredith!" He screamed as he rolled her on her side. "Oh god Meredith" He sprung into doctor mode. He searched his pockets for his pager with one hand as he held her with the other "I'm going to page someone it's going to be okay. Goddamnit! Where is it!" He gave up and searched for her pager. He found it in a pool of her blood next to a pregnancy stick. He picked up both of them. As he paged Bailey, Teddy, Hunt, Christina, Lexie, and Mark to the OR floor he looked at the pregnancy stick. One word stared back at him. A word that would normally make him ecstatic. PREGNANT. He looked at his wife seizing on the ground tears streaming down his face. All he could do was wait: wait for the elevator to stop, wait for her to stop seizing. *

 _Okay I hope that wasn't that bad. Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the support. Thank you thank you that'll you! I love you guys so much! If you have any suggestions please let me know. You guys have given me the kindest reviews. Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Miranda bailey looked at her pager seeing a 911 to the elevator on the OR floor. She rolled her eyes and ran to the elevator ready to give Meredith Grey an earful. She heard the elevator ding and closed her eyes. "Meredith Grey what-" she said and opened her eyes stopping her mid sentence as she saw blood covered Derek Shepherd holding a seizing Meredith Grey, "What the hell," she finished quietly frozen in place. "Miranda, please" Derek choked out staring at her.  
"W-we need an OR." Miranda stuttered looking around for a gurney. She found one and ran over to Derek and Meredith with it. Derek lifted Meredith onto the gurney."Derek what the hell happened?" Miranda asked.

"I think she was shot." He breathed out.

"We need to call the police " She whispered.

"What?" he said weakly.

"We need to call the damn police!" Miranda half yelled as she ran off towards Derek's office praying she wouldn't meet the shooter. After running for what seemed like hours she finally reached the office where she found April Kepner covered in blood sobbing. "April Kepner what happened?" she said out of breath.

"I, uh, I grew up on a farm, so, you know, blood- blood doesn't-doesn't bother me. I.. I slaughtered a pig once. That was a lot of blood. Bleeding like a stuck pig- you know that's a- that's saying. To bleed like a pig you know, it means something. But you don't think of people as having that m-much blood. You learn in med school how many pints we all have in us, but you don't realize until you see it. You don't get how m- how much blood- and a skinny person. I mean, my god, Reed, she's-" She stumbled as Bailey checked her up and down for signs of a gunshot wound.

Once she said Reed it clicked. "April, was Reed shot?" Bailey said interrupting her as kindly yet urgently as possible.

"Y-yes, Reed's dead. Someone shot her. How- how did you know?" She said holding back sobs.

"Okay, we need to call the police. Okay. okay. You need a change of clothes. Can you look in his closet for a change of clothes," Bailey said trying to stay calm. She ran and picked up the phone dialing in 911. The dispatcher picked up saying "911 what's your emergency." "I'm at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital and- and there's a shooter here. I know at least two people have shot. One of them is dead. Please send help." The dispatcher sat stunned for a second and then responded saying something "Okay, help is on it's way." "Please hurry," she begged and hung up. She quickly dialed the head of security and picked up a binder with procedures. "This is Dr. Miranda Bailey there's a shooter active in the hospital."

There was silence on the other line. She practically screamed, "What's the procedure."

"I don't know," the head of security stammered.

"You're head of hospital security it's your job to know what the hell to do. And don't give me any shit about that this has never happened before because I need you to be freakin prepared." She yelled into the phone while looking through the binder. "I found it cause you're so useless. Lockdown. Nobody moves in or out. Nobody better so much as breathes let alone moves until we know what's going on," she finished hanging up the phone and looked at April who had changed into a pair of dark blue scrubs.

"D-derek left his pager and his phone in here. H-he got a phone call from- from Meredith w-while he was getting something. Once- once he got back I told him that she had paged- paged him 911. He left and left them I guess," She stammered holding the phone and pager.

"Okay grab them. We have to get to the OR floor," Bailey said checking April over.

"But you said nobody moves," April protested.

"I know but Meredith Grey was shot and we need to assist on her surgery," Bailey said as calmly as she could.

"Oh god, oh, oh okay." She said and followed Bailey out.

XXXXX

Derek Shepherd watched as Miranda Bailey ran away. He looked back down at Meredith who was still seizing as he made his way to the nearest OR. He pushed the doors open to find Teddy and Owen working. "H-how much longer will you guys be in here?" He asked trying to steady his voice. Owen looked over and stared at Meredith dumbfounded as she stopped seizing.

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, but even though it may be an inconvenience to you I'm working to save a man's life," she said not looking up as she focused on the heart she was working on. Once she finished the thing she was working on she looked up causing her attitude to disappear.

"Derek take her to the OR across the hall. We'll be over there as soon as we're finished." Owen said almost in a whisper. "We'll send the anesthesiologist and some scrub nurses over with you."

XXXXX

Christina Yang walked by the OR elevators annoyed that Meredith had paged her so urgently. She waited by the elevator for a couple minutes and shrugged. She walked to Teddy and Owen's OR to see what they were doing and if they needed help. "Meredith paged me here and I came to see if you needed help," she said.

"N-no we don't need help. Meredith is in the OR across the hall." Teddy said and paused "Christina, I'm sorry."

"Okay?" Christina said kinda laughing.

"Christina you need to go. I'm sorry" Owen said quietly.

Christina gave them a weird look and crossed to the OR across the hall and froze. She saw Meredith covered in blood and intubated surrounded by scrub nurses and an anesthesiologist. She let out a strange sound that was somewhere between a sob and a gasp. She looked into the scrub room to see Derek Shepherd kneeling on the ground. She walked into the scrub room shaking. "Derek, what happened?" she said sobbing.

"She was shot. I- I found her in the- in the elevator. I don't know. I don't know." He said shaking.

"WWe- we have to operate?" Christina stuttered as she began scrubbing.

"Yeah " Derek whispered standing up and joined Christina. After they finished scrubbing they ran into the operating room. Christina took a deep breath and called out "ten blade!" after examining Meredith's chest while Derek did a basic neuro exam on her.

"Suction," Christina breathed, she couldn't see anything. Suddenly Dr. Bailey and April Kepner came running into the OR. April gasped as Bailey ran to scrub.

Derek looked up, "I think there might be a brain injury," he said quietly his voice shaking as Dr. Bailey walked back in.

"Okay so we need to work on her brain, her chest, and-" she said.

"Her abdomen," Christina said interrupting her.

"Okay, Derek you… you wait a second. We'll get her stable. Yes we'll get her stable and then you- you can work as well." Bailey said breathlessly as she approached the table.

"Reed was shot too!" April bluttered out, "she's dead."

"Kepner go scrub and you and Derek keep each other calm." Bailey said taking command. However just as they felt they had things under control, Meredith's monitor started beeping as she flatlined.

XXXX

Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan both looked down at their pager as they got a 911 page from Meredith Grey. Lexie sighed as she and Mark approached the elevator, wishing she could be with anyone else. Mark however grinned to himself as he looked at Lexie. They hit the button on the elevator. The elevator doors opened to reveal Alex Karev unconscious and lying in a puddle of blood. They both stood there in silence for a second before Lexie let out a gasp and Mark muttered something under his breath. They got into the elevator and Mark began to examine Alex's injuries while Lexie rambled, "What the hell are we going to do? Where are we going to go? What happened?" she said while pacing.

"Lexie! Calm down!" Mark said, "We're going to get him somewhere safe as soon as we can. The elevator doors opened again to show an empty entryway filled with carnage. Mark was thinking fast "The shooter's already been here, he probably won't come back. We need to get him somewhere safe and private," he said slowly "Lexie pick up his legs" as he picked up his head. They found a Conference room and laid him down on the table.

"We- we need to get supplies." Lexie said as she left the room.

"I'll be right back," Mark said to Alex as he followed Lexie out towards the supply closet. Lexie was grabbing as much as she could in the supply closet. "Lexie, everything's going to be okay." Mark said as he picked things up as well. "Okay, okay," she nodded as they ran back to the room.  
Alex was still out when they got back in there. Mark walked over him and continued to inspect Alex.  
Lexie said "We have to move him."

"There's no exit wound," Mark said cursing.

"What if the shooter comes back." Lexie said.

"We're gonna have to flip him." Mark said.

"We have to get him somewhere safer!" Lexie said. "We can't move him he's bleeding too much. So Lexie grab him under the shoulders." She did and they flipped him. "Nothing. Damnit! The bullet's still in there." They got to work trying to stabilize him.

They looked down at their pagers to see they were under lockdown. "Finally," Lexie said as they got back to work.

Several minutes later Alex woke up. He groaned and gritted his teeth saying "I'm so freakin' pissed. I'm gonna kill that guy."

All of the sudden Mark's phone rang, it was Derek Shepherd."I'm going to answer this," he said stepping away.

Derek Shepherd stood in the scrub room his hand shaking as he held the phone, "Mark, why didn't you come when I paged you? I really need you!" He said his voice breaking.

"Derek, I've been a little busy working on Alex Karev in a freaking conference room cause he was shot." Mark said.

"Crap, Alex was shot too?" Derek said shocked.

"Derek! Who else was shot? We saw some nurses in a hallway but who else was shot?" Mark asked catching Lexie and Alex's attention.

"Reed Adamson is dead and- and" he said his voice breaking "and Meredith isn't looking so good" he finished before breaking down.

"Shit" Mark said before being interrupted by Lexie and Alex.

"Who else was shot?" Lexie asked.

"Umm Reed's dead." Mark said slowly.

"I know I saw," Alex groaned, "Anyone else?"

Mark began to say "Meredith" but stopped himself.

"Who else Mark?" Lexie begged.

"Meredith," Mark responded softly. The room was silent for a second.

"Damnit" Alex groaned "She's all I have."

"H-how is she?" Lexie said shakily.

"Not good," Mark said but was interrupted by an anguished scream on the other end of the line and a loud beeping.

*  
 _Thank you guys. So if you want something from Mer's POV please let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so thank you guys so much. Please let me know if you want me to do something from Mer's POV like in the drowning episode. Please, please let me know. You can PM me or leave a review. I'll also let you guys choose some more so let me know if you guys want some Owen and Christina. I love you guys. If you have any suggestions please please let me know. If you want me to read your stories please just let me know. Also I'm sorry this is going to be much shorter.

* * *

Derek Shepherd ran towards his wife as he heard the loud beeping indicating that her heart had stopped. "Derek!" Christina screamed "You need to get back. Paddles!"

Miranda Bailey pulled Derek back while he screamed and cries "NO!" "April! Kepner! Take him into the scrub room and keep him there until he can operate!" Bailey called out.

April lead him to the scrub room trying to stop him from running away. "Dr. Shepherd, I have your phone," April said quietly once she and Derek were sitting down in the scrub room, "You have a message from Meredith."

"Okay, okay," Derek said slowly reaching out for his phone. April handed it to him and he muttered thanks.

He heard Meredith's voice through the phone "Derek, I love you," she said, and the second he heard it he let out a sob shaking his head, "I need you to remember that I love you. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Derek, this isn't your fault. Please let Lexie know that I love her too and not to blame herself either. And make sure Christina knows how much I love her. Okay? Please find love again, I will be waiting for you but you deserve a big happy family. I love you, Derek Shepherd, goodbye." "No, no no. Meredith. Please No. Oh god. I love you!" He said banging his hands against the floor as he sobbed to the point of breathlessness.  
April Kepner tried to console him saying "She's going to be okay!"

Once Derek got himself enough under control he called his best friend, Mark Sloan. "Mark, why didn't you come when I paged you?" He asked praying he didn't start sobbing again.

"Derek, I've been a little busy working on Alex Karev in a freaking conference room cause he was shot." Mark said.  
This caught Derek by surprise "Crap, Alex was shot too?" He said.

This time it was Mark's turn to be shocked, "Derek! Who else was shot? We saw some nurses in a hallway but who else was shot?" He asked.

Derek prepared himself to answer holding back the pain, "Reed Adamson is dead and- and" he said his voice breaking "and Meredith isn't looking so good" he finished before breaking down.

"Shit," Mark muttered and then Derek heard his muffled conversation with Lexie Grey and Alex Karev.

Suddenly he was distracted from the conversation at the other end as he heard the unmistakable sound of the monitor indicating Meredith's heart stopping. Derek dropped his phone and let out a scream that was filled with so much pain it hurt even to hear it. Christina Yang shook as she worked trying to blink away her tears. "I need paddles!" she called out breathlessly and then quietly she whispered to Meredith "Meredith Grey, you do not get to die. You're going to be a mother okay. You're going to have a big family. You- you and derek you're gonna live happy ever after. You're going to extraordinary. You don't get to die, okay. You've already beat the odds once. You can not die on me." She paused taking a deep breath and shocked Meredith's heart. "Nothing. Damnit Meredith please." She said as she shocked Meredith's heart again. She repeated this several times and she could finally breathe again. "She's back. Oh god. She's back!" Christina fell on the ground. Miranda Bailey continued to work. Suddenly, she saw something that made her heart stop. She looked at her uterus.

"Damnit" she muttered.

"What?" Christina said as she looked at her.

"Meredith wasn't pregnant right?" She said feeling stupid.

"She was. She found out today," Christina said quietly.

"Okay, okay" she said trying to steady her breathing as she pulled her phone out her pocket and stepped away from the table. Miranda Bailey was not an OBGYN and she did not know how to do this. Meredith Grey was pregnant and she had been shot. Her wife, her husband, and she, Miranda Bailey were operating on her and none of them were OBGYNs. She called the only person she knew. She selected the contact and waited anxiously for Addison Montgomery to pick up.

"Addison Montgomery," said a tired voice on the other end.

"Addison, I need you help," Bailey said in a rushed voice.

"Miranda, can I please do this another time? I'm really busy right now," Addison replied preparing to hang up the phone.

"Addison! There's a shooter at Seattle Grace. Meredith Grey was shot." Miranda practically yelled into the other end.

"Oh god. Who else was hurt? Is Derek okay? Why do you need my help?" She asked frantically.

"Meredith Grey was pregnant. She has a GSW to the chest and a GSW to the abdomen. The GSW to the abdomen penetrated the uterus. I'm not an OBGYN. I need your help, please Addison," Miranda said.

"Okay, okay. I don't know how to help, just tell me what it looks like." Addison said steadying her breath.

Miranda proceeded to explain the GSW in great detail. "Oh god okay umm," Addison said taking a deep breathe and telling her exactly what to do.

Christina looked up to see Derek staring at them. "Derek, I think you can start working on her now." Christina said motioning for him to come in.

Derek nodded shaking as he stepped towards the table. Suddenly he stepped back muttering to himself. "I can't do it…" he said.  
"Derek, you have to," Christina said, "No matter how easy that brain bleed, this is going to be the hardest surgery of your entire life. This is going to be harder than Izzie Stevens. This is going to be harder than that tumor on your freaking wall. But Derek you're the best neurosurgeon in the world possibly. You can do this, okay. You have to do this. Look at her like any other patient. She is not your wife right now. She's a woman with a brain bleed. She is not the woman who was carrying your child. She is a patient. Derek this was the hardest surgery of my entire life. You can do it. I believe in you," Christina wiped away her tears.  
Derek nodded and said "Okay, Okay."

XXXXXXX

"Mark! We have to get to an OR!" Lexie said shakily.

"Damnit! Damnit! Meredith!" Alex kept repeating groaning.

"Okay, Lexie grab some stuff that we'll need and we'll run to the elevator. We can just get Alex up to an OR." Mark said cursing to himself as he held pressure to the wound. They ran across the hall to the elevators. The elevator door opened to show blood splattered on the wall and a blood covered pager laying on the ground.

"Oh god." Lexie said.

"Stay calm and press the button for the OR floor." Mark said doing his best to hold Alex and control the bleeding. Once the doors opened they rushed to an OR. "Lexie, see if anyone has O neg blood on the floor or needs some."

Lexie ran to the OR next to them and stopped in her tracks seeing Meredith.

 _Sorry that was so short next one will be longer I promise._


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so thanks guys. I'm having a bit of writer's block. So I'm super sorry. I'm really busy too. Okay so this is going to have a lot more action in this. Also I kinda got rid of the whole Alex and Lexie love story. Also please let me know if you want Addison to come and have a relationship with Alex or for Izzie to come back. I'm on a trip right now too. Okay so I really want some suggestions. I really like this story. If you guys want me to write another story or one shot please let me know. I'd also love to write with someone! PM me. Thank you loves!

* * *

Lexie Grey stared at her sister. Her sister was covered in blood. She saw Miranda Bailey on the phone. Derek Shepherd was working. Christina Yang was focused on her sister's chest. Lexie was shaking. Her breathing hitched.

"Do you have any O neg?" Lexie said slowly trying not to sob.

"We're running out." Bailey said looking up at Lexie, "Lexie, you need to get out of here."

"Okay, okay," she said, "I'll go get blood."

She made her way back to the OR with Mark and Alex. "I'm going to get blood for Alex and Meredith," she said as bravely as she could."

"Lexie, No!" Mark said looking up, "You could get shot."

"I know. But I have to do something. I can't help Alex, and I can't help Meredith. I have to do something. Mark please," Lexie said crying.

"Lexie Grey, promise me you'll be okay. Promise me that please, because I still love you. I love you, Lexie!" Mark said.

"Mark I know. I know. I love you. I wish I didn't love you. I wish I loved Alex. But he's dying and my sister's dying and I have to help. They can't die, Mark," Lexie begged.

"Be careful. Please be careful!" Mark begged looking at her and hugging her.

"I will!" She said as she ran away. She inhaled sharply as she nearly bumped into someone.

Jackson Avery looked down at her, "Lexie, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm getting blood for Alex and Meredith." She said slowly.

"Teddy and Owen. They sent me to help Meredith. Does Karev need help? I can help him. I didn't know he was here too," Jackson said.

"Check with Mark in the OR," she said pointing, "I have to go, I have to get blood. I have to go now."

"Lexie, be careful," he said as he headed to the OR.

"I will," she said running off.

XXXXXX

Derek Shepherd was operating on his wife. If he made one wrong move. His wife would not be his wife any more. She wouldn't be anything. Meredith Grey would not exist anymore. Even if she was still Meredith Grey she might not remember anything. She wouldn't remember her internship. She wouldn't remember being the girl at the bar. She wouldn't remember Addison. She wouldn't remember being a dirty mistress. She wouldn't remember anything. She wouldn't remember their proposal. She wouldn't know about the post-it. His entire life was riding on his performance in this surgery. Because the love of his life was riding on his performance. But he couldn't think about that. She was just another patient. She was not his wife. She was not his wife then.

XXXXX

Jackson Avery walked into Mark Sloan's OR. His heart dropped as he saw Alex Karev. "Dr. Sloan, do you need any help?" He said.

"Avery, hold pressure. Just do what I say," Mark said quickly.

"Okay. Uh... We're going to be fine. Lexie's getting blood. We'll be fine. Alex you're going to be fine," Jackson said.

"Avery, you're a good doctor. You can help me with this. You need to stay calm. Because you're a good doctor." Mark said honestly.

XXXXX

Addison Montgomery was sitting down. She could hear every sound. Every sob. Every beep of the heart monitor. She was blindly helping Miranda Bailey try and fix Meredith Grey's uterus and control a deadly miscarriage.

XXXXX

Lexie Grey walked slowly down the hallways on her way to blood bank. She felt as if her heart was louder than thunder. She kept feeling as though she was going to get hit by the lightning. Every creek of the hospital made her think she was going to die. Lexie walked slowly. She could see the blood bank. She wanted to sprint. She knew she had to get there. Each step she took was harder. She was so close but so far.

'1 Mississippi' she thought as she put her hand on the door knob.

'2 Mississippi' she thought as the opened the door and ran in closing it.

'3 Mississippi' she thought as she ran to grab as much O beg blood as possible.

'4 Mississippi' she thought as she piled the blood onto a cart.

'5 Mississippi' she thought fearing she wouldn't have enough and grabbing more blood.

'6 Mississippi' she thought still running to get blood.

A bit later she thought she finally had enough. She made her way out of the room slowly. She felt as if she was jaywalking across a busy street rather than walking down an empty hallway. She heard everyone of her footsteps echoing. Her shoes hit the hospital floor. She wanted to run. Why couldn't she just run. How much louder would it really be. But what if she lost control of the cart. She made it to the elevator and hit the button. Again all she could hear was the thunder in her chest. Again all she was expecting was the lightning to strike. Finally the elevator rang. She cursed to herself as the loud ring of the elevator tore through the silent hospital. She ran into the elevator pressing the close button repeatedly. She hit the button to go to the OR floor. In the lonely elevator she was again accompanied by the thunder in her chest. She knew the lightning was coming. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as if she was standing in the middle of a storm. The elevator slowed to a stop. A stop that came too soon. The elevator doors opened as she closed her eyes flinching.

XXXXX

Mark waited as he worked on the unconscious Alex. Alex needed blood. He wasn't sure what he could do besides applying pressure. Jackson Avery was quick thinking. He needed to help someone. "Avery, Go help Grey!" He said.

"Okay Dr. Sloan," he said as he turned.

"Avery, I want you on plastics. If we get through this, you'll be a great plastic surgeon." Mark said.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan. Thank you," Jackson said surprised, as he ran towards the other OR. Mark watched him leave and then he waited. Time passed slowly. His mind kept drifting to Lexie. What if she was hurt. He was terrified. He then thought about Derek. He couldn't imagine what Derek was going through. He just had to wait. Derek had to hold on.

XXXXX

'I am the best neurosurgeon.' Derek Shepherd repeated in his head. He could do this surgery. It was just a brain bleed. It was relatively simple. In fact, under normal circumstances it would be considered easy. But of course it was his wife who had the blain bleed. But he could do it. Everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't his wife had also miscarried incompletely. And he could hear his ex-wife talking Miranda Bailey through what to do. She might never be able to have children again. He couldn't focus on the child he lost. He couldn't focus on the future he could have had. He couldn't focus on the fact he would have to tell his wife she had a miscarriage before she could personally tell him she was pregnant. He couldn't even focus on the fact that she was his wife.

XXXXX

Christina Yang was working with laser focus when the door opened for the second time. She expected it to be Lexie with more blood. When she looked up she saw that it was not Lexie Grey but an older man.

XXXXX

Miranda Bailey's breathing hitched as she saw the man. She knew this was bad. There was something about him that she knew was off. In that moment she knew her life was in danger.

XXXXX

Jackson Avery looked at April Kepner who stood beside him. He then looked at Christina Yang who he was helping. It took every ounce of control in his body not look at the man.

XXXXX

April Kepner couldn't help but look at the man. She was terrified. She couldn't get the image of Reed out of her head. She kept seeing Reed laying on the ground, dead. She thought that she would be Reed at any second.

XXXXX

Derek Shepherd looked up to see Gary Clark. His heart stopped. "Mr. Clark what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know why Dr. Shepherd." Gary Clark practically spat.

"Mr. Clark if isn't safe here." Derek said shakily ignoring the pit in his stomach.

"I know it isn't safe here. This is a hospital it's never safe. People die. People die here, Dr. Shepherd." He screamed causing everyone in the OR to feel fear ripple through their bodies, "You know, Dr. Shepherd, I came here today just to kill you, Lexie Grey, and Dr. Webber, but then I met your wife. I was going to kill you because you know you killed my wife. But, then your beautiful wife mentioned how losing you would be worse than death. So now you get the fate worse than death. You get an eye for an eye," he said snarling.

"You bastard!" Derek screamed.

"I suggest you step away from the table or I will shoot everyone here!" Gary Clark said pointing his gun at Miranda Bailey.

 _Yay! I actually wrote a little._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so another chapter. I saw some suggestions. Thanks guys. I actually have this entire chapter planned out. Yay me! A decent amount is going to happen. There will be calls outside of the hospital and a lot of action. Also there won't be as much skipping around.

* * *

Lexie Grey closed her eyes as the elevator doors opened. She backed up against the edge of the elevator. Her breathing was quick with fear. When she opened her eyes relief flooded over her, standing in front of her was Charles Percy. "Oh thank god." She muttered under her breath.

"I was hiding in a patient's room. What happened? Do you know if anyone else was hurt?" He then noticed her cart. "Lexie, who needs that?"

"I'm bringing it to Meredith and Alex," she said.

"What happen? Were they shot? Where are you bringing it?" He asked his heart racing.

"We're going up to the OR. Can you help us?" Lexie said.

"Okay, okay." He said, "Who else was hurt? Was anyone else shot?"

"Yes…" Lexie said swallowing

" Who else was shot?" He said concerned.

"Charles, I'm sorry," Lexie said.

"Who was it!?" He asked increasingly upset.

"It was Reed," Lexie whispered her heart sinking.

"Who?" He said trying to deny it.

"Reed," she said a little louder.

"Why-why aren't you operating on her?" He asked loudly and angrily.

"She-she didn't make it," Lexie said slowly.

"How do you know? Damnit! Why?" He said as he backed against the wall.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lexie said. Suddenly the elevator doors opened to the OR floor. "Okay, let's get into the damn OR so we don't lose anyone else. Please my boyfriend and my sister could die. I need your help. Please. I know you loved her. But you will find someone else. Please help make sure no one else has to feel the way you do right now," Lexie begged.

"Okay," Charles said nodding.

Lexie ran half of the blood into Meredith's OR and did her best not to look at her sister. She and Charles went to scrub.

"I'm going to sit her for a second, okay?" Charles said sitting on the scrub room floor.

"Okay!" Lexie said as she ran into the OR.

Alex was awake and looking at Lexie. "Iz?" He said quietly.

"Yes?" Lexie said slowly.

"I love you. I never should have left you. I need you to know that if I die, Okay?" He whispered before losing consciousness.

"Okay," she said just as the door opened.

Gary Clark stood in the doorway. "Ah, Dr. Grey!" He said, "have you seen your sister yet?"

"I have," Lexie said trying to sound brave despite the shaking in her voice.

"Well who do we have here?" He said looking at Mark and Alex. His eyes were like a lion's stalking an antelope. His teeth were a gun ready to be bared at the slightest sign of weakness.

"My exes," Lexie said thinking as quickly as she could.

"So you must still love them?" He said pulling out his gun. The lion was ready to attack.

"N-no, I hate them." Lexie said shaking.

"Well, why are you operating on him if you hate him? Why are you operating with him?" Gary Clark asked he might as well be a growling lion.

"Because I'm a doctor!" Lexie cried, "It's my job to save people. No matter how I feel about someone I have to do what's best for the patient. It's my job to save him. I took an oath."

"Well I guess that didn't apply to my wife did it?" He asked angry.

"I was doing what was best for the patient. I was respecting your wife's wishes, Mr. Clark. I'm so sorry. I have to abide by those forms," she said shaking.

He rolled his eyes "Okay, Dr. Grey! Why do you hate them so much? Hmm."

Lexie stiffened and looked at Mark. "He had a child without me. He wanted me to be a damn grandmother. He chose his love-child's child over me. And then, and then when he left to go help her give birth, he slept with his ex-girlfriend. And then when I tried to forgive him, he was sleeping with someone else!" She said playing the part of anger perfectly.

"And him?" Gary Clark said motioning to Alex with his gun.

"He never loved me. I was just a rebound chick. I might as well have been a sex toy to him," she said embellishing the truth, "And not only did I not mean anything to him, but he cheated on me!"

Gary Clark nodded and was ready to leave when suddenly Charles Percy came barging out of the scrub room.  
"You killed her! You monster!" He screamed as he ran towards Clark. Clark shot him in the head creating an eerie mirror image to that of the women he loved.  
Lexie screamed and started hyperventilating and Clark walked out the door. "Lex, Lex!" Mark said as he ran to her. "Shhh. Shhhh. I don't know how we'll make it through this."

"He never got to tell Reed he loved her," Lexie whispered.  
"I know, I know," Mark said.

"I'm calling Izzie," She said looking at Mark, "She needs to know Alex still loves her."

"Okay, okay." Mark said as he ran back to Alex determined to stop the bleeding. Lexie pulled out her phone and called Izzie. No answer. "Damnit." She muttered as she called again.

XXXXXX

Izzie Stevens walked into her room and turned on the TV. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the headline. DEADLY SHOOTING STILL UNDERWAY AT SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST HOSPITAL She ran to grab her phone and as if on cue Lexie Grey was calling her. She answered it immediately.

"Finally," Lexie said on the other line.

"Lexie, what's going on?" She said as she walked into the other room.

"There's a shooter in the hospital!" Lexie said pushing back tears.

"I know, is everyone okay?" Izzie asked terrified.  
"No, Meredith and Alex were both shot," Lexie said her voice breaking, "Both Reed and Charles from Mercy West are dead."

"Oh god!" Izzie said sinking slowly into the chair beside her in shock.  
"Meredith had a brain bleed a GSW to the chest and abdomen. She also had a miscarriage," Lexie said biting her lip, "Alex has a GSW to the chest."

"No, no," Izzie said shaking her head.

"I called because, I'm not sure if we're all gonna make it. I need you to know Alex still loves you. He's sorry. I need you to know in case we all die," Lexie said shakily.

Izzie started sobbing trying to say something.  
"If we live we'lol probably be at Mer's or Seattle Pres. I have to go. I'm sorry." Lexie said hanging up. Izzie held onto the phone sobbing. This wasn't happening. Meredith and Alex weren't going to die. She was about three hours from Seattle. She had to get there.

XXXXX

Miranda Bailey stepped away from the table with her hands up. She watched the gun pointed at her from the corner of her eyes. April Kepner stepped backwards away from the table. She put her hands up. She was shaking. Jackson Avery and Christina Yang made eye contact they had a plan.

"I suggest you step away from the table if you don't want everyone in here to be shot!" Gary Clark spat.

Derek Shepherd was so close to fixing his wife's brain bleed. He couldn't stop now. "Please, Mr. Clark," He begged.  
"I can't. I can't!" Christina Yang sobbed as she could feel the gun trained on her head.

"I will shoot!" Clark screamed putting his finger on the trigger.

Jackson jumped into action "Okay! We'll stop! Once we stop you'll see her heart rate slow and then stop on the monitor. Then you can leave." Jackson said steadily stepping back and putting his hands above his head. Christina did the same.

Derek stared at them. "Please, no. Christina you have to save her, please!" He said sobbing.  
Her heart rate slowed and then the loud beeping tore the room. No pulse.  
Gary Clark stared at Derek. "I want you to call her dead like you did to my wife," Gary Clark demanded pointing his gun at April.  
"Please," Derek begged sobbing.

"Do it!" Gary Clark said putting his finger on the trigger.  
"Fine!" Derek said looking at the clock through his tears, "Time of death: 14:17," followed by the most pain filled scream anyone in that OR could imagine.

Chaos broke out. In the chaos a gunshot was heard as Gary Clark exited the OR. April Kepner was on the floor clutching her leg. Jackson Avery quickly reattached the sensor before bending down to help April. It was a minor gun shot. It went through the bottom of her leg. However has he started helping her he realised he still heard the long beep. "Hold pressure to your leg!" He said to April as he stood up.

"Her heart stopped beating!" Christina said, "She was supposed to be fine." Christina stared at a still heart.

"Okay, 15 of epi!" Jackson said.  
"Paddles!" Christina called out, "Charging! Clear!" The paddles shocked Meredith's heart. "No change." She said and repeated her duel with death. This was her best friend. She wasn't going to let Meredith Grey die. She couldn't let Meredith Grey die.

Jackson Avery bent down and stitched up April's leg. He looked into her tear filled eyes and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

9 minutes later there was still no change. Derek had stopped the brain bleed but Meredith's heart was still still.  
"Please. Mer," Christina whispered in her ear as she started a heart massage, "you can't do this. You and Derek can still have a big family. You have so many people who love you. Do you know how many people need you? Meredith Grey! You are my person you don't get to die. You've survived worse than this. You have to survive this. Don't let a crazy man take you away. You need to live to be 100. You need to have 10 kids. You do not get to die now, okay!"

"How much longer are we going to do this, Christina?" Jackson said, "She's been down for 15 minutes."

"We're. . ," Christina choked out, "20 of epi!"

After 20 minutes, everyone knew it was too late. "Time of death: 14: 52," Jackson whispered.

Please don't kill me but quick spoiler don't give up on Mer yet! Also I really hate my writing in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys I'm not killing Mer. What I'm doing here may seem impossible and fantastical but there are documented cases of it happening. Also I'm sorry about all the medical inaccuracies. Like this is inaccurate af. Also I'm sorry this is pretty late. Thank you guys so much for reading.

* * *

Derek Shepherd fell to the floor. Everyone had finished and she was still dead. He grabbed his wife's pale, limp hand. It was soft, but it didn't feel like her hand. He sat up holding her limp hand as he put his head onto her still chest. He massaged her heart. He had once said that he couldn't breathe for her anymore but he knew that he'd die for her in a second. Now more than anything in the world he wished he could.

XXXXXX

April Kepner and Jackson Avery walked into Alex Karev's OR slowly. The saw Lexie Grey nearly hyperventilating while Mark worked. Mark Sloan looked shaken up. He looked like he wanted to scream. They quickly saw why. Charles Percy was lying on the ground, dead. "W-what happened?!" April shrieked.

"He got shot!" Lexie screamed back, before pausing, "Wait is Meredith stable?"

"No, she's dead," Jackson said staring at Charles.

Lexie started shaking as she backed away from the table. She let out something between a sob and a scream as she crumpled to the ground. She kept sobbing and screaming until Mark grabbed her.

XXXXXX

Meredith Grey found herself heading toward the light. She tried to run away but it kept coming closer. She looked up and was sitting on an operating table in a dark OR. George O'Malley was standing in front of her. "George?" She said incredulously as she stood up and walked over to him.  
"Meredith," he said slowly. He was expecting her, but he was still in shock, "I missed you."  
"I miss you every day. But a bus, George? Why'd you have to play the damn hero," she said as she hugged him.  
"I'm sorry, Mer," he said quietly.  
"George, why am I here?" She asked slowly looking at him.  
"Meredith, What's the last thing you remember?" He asked her.  
"I got in the Elevator to tell Derek I'm pregnant and- oh god. Oh! Oh! Shit! I'm not dead. Please, I'm not dead! Oh god my baby. No, please no!" She said said backing away.  
"Meredith, you were shot in the chest and abdomen," he said as she backed into the wall shaking her head, "You coded several times. Christina, Derek, and Bailey worked to save you."

"No, He won't forgive himself. He'll blame himself. I'm not dead," she cried thinking of Derek.  
"Meredith! You had a shard of the bullet in your heart that no one saw. It made your heart struggle to keep beating. Then you miscarried. It was dangerous. You started bleeding. Your heart couldn't take it," He said trying to explain to her.

"No. I lost the baby. I didn't lose the baby. I'm fine it's fine," she said closing her eyes.

"Meredith, you're dead!" George said.  
"No, I'm not dead. Dammit George! I am not dead. I am getting back to Derek. I did it last time," she said shaking her head.

"Meredith! Did you expect a miracle? You got shot," he said staring at her.  
"My life was finally good. I was married. I was happy. No one had died since- since you. Oh god. I'm not dead," she said looking at him.

"Mer-" he started but was interrupted by an unfamiliar women.

"I'm sorry," was all she said as she walked towards Meredith.  
"Who are you?" She asked skeptically.  
"I'm Allison Clark," she said her eyes brimming with tears that could not wash away her guilt, "my husband, Gary Clark, shot and killed you."

"Get away from me!" Meredith cried backing up as she ran to the ER where she was last time. She sobbed leaning against the wall. She needed to get back.

XXXXXXX

Derek had reconnected his wife to the ventilator. He was making her heart beat. She was alive. He stared at her face. She was pale. He could see that her face was tear stained. He couldn't tell if the tears running down her face were his or hers. It had happened last time. When she was dead she had cried. She wasn't dead. They had called it, but miracles happened. Miracles happened, so he would keep her alive. Someplace deep down in him had given up, but he hadn't.

XXXXXX

Mark Sloan held Lexie as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jackson Avery was operating on Alex Karev. April Kepner was on the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" Asked the worn out voice on the other end.

April took a deep breath before quietly saying, "I'm Dr. April Kepner I'm on the OR floor of Seattle Grace-Mercy West. I would like to confirm two more fatalities and who the shooter is."  
"Okay," the women responded.

"Charles Percy and Meredith Grey are both- both... dead. Gary Clark shot them!" She said her voice breaking.

"Thank you," the women said slowly as April hung up.

XXXXXXX

Meredith Grey looked up to see her 'fake' mom Susan. She looked back down again. "Meredith, you'll be okay," she said softly.

"No, I won't," she said sobbing "because I'm freaking dead. Right now I was supposed be celebrating with my husband because I was pregnant but I can't because I'm dead and I lost the baby. I'm supposed to have a future with our dream house full of kids, but I can't because I'm dead. So, I'm not going to be okay. I'm never going to be okay because I had a future. I had an amazing future and now- and now I don't."

"Meredith, you'll move on," Susan said sitting down beside her.

"No matter how much Celine Dion you quote at me I'm never moving on," Meredith said burying her head in her knees.

"Meredith," George said as he walked in.  
"What?" Meredith said as she looked up.

"Derek is keeping you alive," George said slowly.  
"How?" Meredith asked.  
"He's using machines and his hand to beat your heart for you and has you hooked up to a ventilator," George said slowly.  
"So there's hope?" Meredith said standing up smiling.

"There's very little hope," George responded.

"But I'm not dead?" She asked.

"You're basically dead, Mer," he said.

She shook her head looking at him. She ran over to the doors. The doors that took her home last time she was here. Why didn't it work. It had to work. She had to live. She probably ran through them 50 times before she ran into Allison Clark.

"You are a good person," Allison Clark said as Meredith tried to leave, "You deserve a future. My husband was a good person too. He was. He is not now. Even though I have no right to ask you to do anything, if you both survive, I need you to tell my husband that, I'm not waiting for him anymore. He is not the man I married. He is not a man at all anymore. Tell him that he is a monster. He is a monster that I would be ashamed to admit that I even knew let alone loved."

"That won't be on the top of my lists to do when I get back but," Meredith said genuinely feeling bad for the women, "I'll try."

Another women came up to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

XXXXX

Richard Webber was sitting by the police as they listened to the calls from inside the hospital. One caught his attention. He heard April Kepner saying that Meredith Grey was dead. He stepped back for a second shaking his head. He was supposed to protect Meredith. He had promised Ellis. She was dead. She couldn't be dead. Meredith Grey was not one to die. It couldn't be true. Maybe it was just a mistake. It had to be a misunderstanding. "I have to get in there. One of the fatalities is my… she's my…" He stammered.  
"It's under lockdown we've been throughout this no one in or out," one of the police said to him. Richard shook his head. He had to get back in. He ran entering the place that was supposed to be his sanctuary.

XXXXXX

Meredith looked at her mom. "Mommy?" She said, "I need to go back!"

"Meredith," she said with a sad smile.  
Meredith turned around and looked at George and hugged him, "George! Please! I have to go back," she cried.

"Meredith," he said hugging her back.

Then she saw it. She could feel that was her way home. She made her way towards the door. Meredith looked down as pain tore through her chest and abdomen. She saw blood pouring out as she fell down. "No!" She screamed picturing Bonnie from the last time she was here. She pulled herself towards the door. Black was closing in on her. She was so close. She had to make it. She was so close. She was so far. She kept pulling. No looking back. No goodbyes. The door was closing and she had to pull her shaking body through it. The blackness was suffocating. Making it. She was so close. So so close.

XXXXX

Lexie and Mark made their way to Meredith's OR. They walked into see Derek with his hand in her chest. "Derek! You have to let her go!" Mark said looking at all the machines.  
"Mark, I can't," Derek said.  
"Derek, you have to, I'll do it. Okay just let go," Mark said.  
Derek looked at him helplessly as they exchanged places in her chest. Mark stopped compressions on her heart and to his surprise he felt her heat moving.

* * *

I'm sorry this is late and absolute crap.


	7. NEWSCAST

Okay so this is going to be super different. This is going to be a lot shorter. So it's going to be a newscast. It'll be basically all talking. I'm sorry this took so long I've been with out internet for a really long time and i was late writing it too. So yay! Also I know Gary Clark would have been shot and killed by SWAT but I wanna write some stuff.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Lacey Frenz and we have the latest on the Seattle Grace-Mercy West tragedy!" A tall brunette woman said into the camera. "There have been at least 10 confirmed fatalities at the hospital at the hands of Gary Clark. There are still many people who are in critical condition. Dr. Reed Adamson, Dr. Charles Percy, Nurse Vivianne Rembos, Nurse Emma Smith, Ms. Addie Henry, Mr. Johnathon Amber, Mrs. Dia Andrews, Dr. August Frently, Mr. Andy Green, Ms. Cecilia Franklin. The youngest of the victim was 17 year old Addie Henry. Gary Clark is now in custody. We have been told that Gary Clark was there to kill three doctors: Dr. Shepherd, who is the chief of surgery at the hospital, Dr. Lexi Grey, and Dr. Richard Webber were on his wife's case. His wife Dr. Allison Clark was taken off life support after a surgery because she had signed a DNR or "Do not recesitate" form 3 years before. A DNR asks for doctors to not use extreme measures to save a patients life. This upset Mr. Clark as he felt the DNR was too old. Before he attacked the hospital he sued the hospital as well. The case did not get anywhere." Lacey said nodding at her fellow newscasters. "When he came into the hospital he was looking for Dr. Derek Shepherd. On his way to find Dr. Shepherd he shot and Killed Dr. Reed Adamson in a supply closet by the ER. He also shot Dr. Alex Karev, who is in critical condition. Clark got onto an elevator where his plans changed. On the elevator he met Dr. Meredith Grey. Dr. Meredith Grey is the wife of Dr. Shepherd, the sister of Dr. Lexie Grey, and Dr. Webber was like a father to her. Dr. Meredith Grey had also just found out that she was pregnant. At some point during the elevator ride Clark changed his mind and set his sights on killing Dr. Grey. Before Clark shot her Dr. Grey called her husband and left this heartbreaking message for him," Lacey said and played the message. "Derek, I love you. I need you to remember that I love you. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Derek, this isn't your fault. Please let Lexie know that I love her too and not to blame herself either. And make sure Christina knows how much I love her. Okay? Please find love again, I will be waiting for you but you deserve a big happy family. I love you, Derek Shepherd, goodbye." "Just heartbreaking," Lacey said shaking her head sadly, "Dr. Grey lost her child and nearly lost her life. She was on the list of fatalities for a while as she was believed to be dead. Dr. Grey is still in a coma right now." "After Clark shot Dr. Grey he got out of the elevator shooting and killing Nurse Vivianne Rembos, Nurse Emma Smith, and Addie Henry. He continued walking through the hospital where he shot and killed Cecilia Franklin, Andy Green, Dr. August Frently, Dia Andrews, and Jonathon Ambers. He went to the operating room where Dr. Karev and Grey were being operated on. He shot and killed Dr. Percy in one of those ORs." Lacey said before turning to her blonde counterpart.

"Shortly after that he was detained by the SWAT team. He is in jail awaiting sentencing," the blonde said. "All of patients who can be transported have been transported to Seattle Presbyterian. Seattle Grace- Mercy West is not accepting new patients at this time." "Thank you, Chloe!" Lacey said, "Do we have any idea how the survivors and everyone else who was at the hospital on that fateful day are doing?" "They are being provided with counselIing and many have taken long vacations," Chloe responded to her. "Okay, that's all we have for you today about Seattle Grace-Mercy West. If you would like to help the victims of the tragedy please call the number below. Thank you." Lacey says signing off.

* * *

That's all I have for right now. I'm still working.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this was a little late . Whoops. Also I'm going to be off the internet for a month. So it'll be a while before I update but I promise I will. Okay, so while I'm away from internet I was hoping to start writing a new story. I'm going to continue writing in this universe. It'll probably be pretty Slexie with some Merder. I'm also considering writing some Andy and April from Parks and Rec. So let me know while I'm gone. Also let me know if you have any requests for this story. Please leave a review. I'd love Constructive Criticism but I also love compliments.**

It had been two weeks since the shooting. It had been two weeks since Derek Shepherd had last heard his wife's voice. It had been two weeks since he had last heard Meredith Grey last laugh. It had been two weeks since his wife had last kissed him. It had been two weeks since he had last heard her snore. It had been two weeks since he was a father to be. It was two weeks ago. Two weeks ago when he nearly lost his world. Derek stared at his wife. She was connected to machines. She was asleep. She looked so vulnerable. The ICU was one of the only places that wasn't dead. But it still was. He sat by his wife in an eerie silence listening to her machines beeping. She was alive. She was asleep but alive. He stood up and checked her vitals. He repeated the neuro exam. He did it every hour. Every hour he was hoping for a change and every hour there was none. He knew she had very little brain activity but there was some. There was enough that he knew in his heart that she would wake up.

XXXXX

Izzie Stevens was still waiting by Alex's bed. They'd talked. He was fine. Actually he was about to get discharged. They'd talked. They decided not to get back together. She loved him but it was over. They were moving on. They would be friends and as his friend she was waiting with him. She remembered getting a call from Lexie and feeling her heart stop. She remembered the barely comprehensible call from Christina saying Mer was dead. She remembered a call from Mark saying Mer came back. Every time she closed her eyes she was driving to Seattle and expecting her friends to be dead. She could here Christina's screams. She could hear Christina's sobs as she barely made out "Mer's dead." She knew she had to come back. Actually she should come back. She also knew she didn't know if she could come back.

XXXXX

Christina Yang had run away to Beverly Hills. She had run away from her family. She had run away from her best friend who was in a coma. She had run away. She couldn't breathe in Seattle. Hell she couldn't breathe anywhere. Everything would come back without warning. One minute she'd be watching TV or shopping and the next she'd be on the floor because she'd see Meredith dead or a gun pointed at her head. And of course Owen Hunt ran away with her. She couldn't stop him. They barely talked anyway. When they did it was usually because Christina was crying. Well actually that's what they did most of the time. But this day was different, they talked. Owen had looked at her. He knew that it was probably a risk to talk to her about this but he had to. She wasn't talking unless it was about what she bought. She was avoiding what happened until she had a flashback and broke down. He had to.

"Christina," he said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" She said barely looking up from TV show she was watching.

"Christina, Meredith's not getting better and neither are you. You need to go back." He said as strongly as he could.

"No, I don't," she said with a fake chipper, " Mer will be fine. She always is. And I'm having fun soooo, I'm staying here, okay? You can go but I'm staying."

"Christina, no! I love you. But you're not having fun you're burying your problems and besides that you're burying them badly. You need to go back," Owen said frustrated.

"Owen, i can't, okay! I'm just going to stay here and keep doing what I'm doing," she said acting as if he was barely there.

"Christina, they might have to unplug her. You need to be there," Owen said as gently as possible.

"I can't," she said shaking her head.

"Christina," he said softly looking at her.

"I know!" She said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Shhh, it'll be okay." He said holding her as she began to cry.

"Okay," she said crying, "okay."

XXXXX

Lexie Grey was lost. Well technically she was lost in her head bit she was still lost. She spent most of her time at Mark Sloan's because Meredith's house was eerily empty. She cried a lot. Mark was there for her. She didn't know why. She knew she loved him. He loved her. But she was a mess. He didn't have to. They weren't even together still. Techni she was with Alex. Alex was still in love with Izzie. Alex was laying in a hospital bed and Izzie was with him. Mark was with her. She saw her sister a lot too. Even though Meredith wasn't awake. She waited with her and Derek a lot. She was doing a lot of waiting. Waiting for Alex to get better. Waiting for Meredith to wake up. Waiting for Mark to leave her. Waiting for the awful, constant, crippling fear to go away. She stared out the window of the passenger seat of car. The world looked the same. It wasn't all that different while her world had been flipped upside down. People went around their life as usual, but her life, she felt, would never be the same again.

She was on her way to the hospital. She was on the way to see her sister. Try and talk to a woman who would never respond.

XXXXXX

Meredith Grey felt as if she was trapped in a cage. She could Derek's voice it was muffled. It sounded like she was underwater. She was drowning again this time she had to swim. But she couldn't because she was trapped in a cage. She wanted to scream. Why couldn't she scream. Why couldn't she cry. Why couldn't she move. She needed to move. She needed to get back to Derek. She needed to tell him about how she lost their child. She needed to apologize. She to get back to him.

XXXXXXX

Christina got into the plane with Owen. And somehow Christina bared her soul to Owen.

"When I was 9 my father died. We were in a car crash. He died on the side of the road while we were waiting for an ambulance. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't," she said staring straight in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he said hugging her.

"When we were in Beverly Hills. I visited him a lot," she said looking up at Owen.

"It's okay. I lost my father when I was 10," he said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder, "I've already nearly lost Mer once, I can't lose her again."

"She's strong. She'll make it. I promise," Owen said before they fell into silence.

XXXXX

Derek looked at Meredith as he moved her hair out of her face. He stroked her hair as he talked to her.

"Mer," he said quietly smiling sadly, "I've made a plan. We're gonna adopt kids. We're going to adopt hundreds of children. When you wake up, we'll figure it out, okay. Mer, I love you so much. I can't keep going without you. I just can't. I love you so much. You're amazing. You're… you're the love of my life. You're lavender conditioner. You're stolen kisses. You're home. Meredith Grey, I love you. I love you. I love you."

Meredith didn't respond but he could swear on his life he felt her hand tighten slightly around his.

"Mer! Meredith? I love you! I love you, okay. Wake up!" He said crying as he stood up to check her neurological status. She was doing better. "Oh, god, Mer! Thank god!"

XXXXXXX

Meredith could hear Derek telling her how much he loved her. She tried to scream back at him. "I love you, Derek!" But it did nothing. She threw herself against the cage walls that surrounded her. She had to get to him. She reached out for him. Then she heard it, a loud crack. There was a crack in the cage. She could fit her arm through it. She cried out as she forced her arm through the crack as she reached for the love of her life. She could feel his hand around hers. She tried to squeeze it but it was so hard. She had to. She had to let him know. She had to let him know she was okay.

XXXXXX

Lexie looked at Mark as they made their way to the hospital.

"Mark?" She said, "Do you really love me? Or did you just say that?"

"Lexie, I love you. I know you hated me. I'd hate me too. But I love you. I'm so sorry. I want to be with you. I know you're with Alex, but I still love you." Mark said looking between her and the road.

"I love you too," Lexie said, "I didn't stop loving you, but I was mad. I'm probably still mad. I don't know. But, I need you right now."

"I'm here for you, Lexie. I'll be here for you for the rest of my life. Because I love you," Mark said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, his breath catching as it did every day when he pulled into the parking lot to see crime scene tape and police vehicles. "You good?" He asked Lexie as he saw her stiffen in her seat.

"Not really," she said shaking her head.

Mark pulled into a parking spot as he steadied his breath. He got out of the car and looked at Lexie asking, "Ready?"

She nodded slowly as she stepped out of the car. Mark offered Lexie his arm as they made their way into the hospital.

XXXXX

Izzy pushed Alex to a car in a wheelchair.

"Iz, I can walk," Alex said exasperated.

"I know, Alex. But you know you're not supposed to," she said sighing.

"Whatever," he said before changing the subject, "any update on Mer?"

"I haven't heard anything. Derek hasn't left yet. Lexie and Mark are visiting a lot. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Dammit, Mer." He said upset yet not surprised.

"I know," Izzie said as she helped Alex into the car.

XXXXX

Lexie and Mark walked into Meredith's room and saw Derek doing a neuro exam.

"Derek, man, how many times have you done this?" Mark asked as he walked up to his friend.

"Mark, she just squeezed my hand!" Derek said looking at him.

"What?!" Lexie said as she ran to Meredith's other side and grabbed her hands, "Meredith, it's me Lexie. I know you've been pretty mad at me some, but you're my sister and I love you. Mer, please wake up."

"Lex, Derek, This doesn't mean she's going to wake up!" Mark said.

"I know, Mark. But it's hope," Derek said.

"I'm sorry," Mark said as he looked at Meredith.

XXXXX

Meredith could hear Lexie's voice and she cursed herself. She had to get back to them. She'd cracked the cage more. She had to get out. She pulled against the cracks trying to open them. They had to open. Why wouldn't they open. She had to get out. She pulled with all her might.

XXXXX

Derek held his wife's hand and Lexie held the other. "She'll wake up," Lexie said quietly.

"I know," Derek said, "she's strong."

They fell back into silence. After another half hour Meredith's eyes opened slightly. And, then they opened completely. She stared ahead of her as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

 **OKAY SO THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm back! I'm so sorry this took like 1000 years. Okay please let me know if you want me to write anything! Okay I know this is short. I have an idea for a story about Mark and Lexie's daughter after their deaths. She'll be the main character. Some OC stories can be annoying but I like the idea.**

"Mer!" Derek said clutching his wife's hand. He felt as her hand squeezed his. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh, god, Mer" He stumbled, "I didn't know if you were going to wake up. Oh god."

Meredith's mind was racing as they disconnected her from the machines. She searched through her throbbing head, trying, in vain, to find why she was in this hospital bed. When she finally spoke, she looked into Derek's tired eyes and she looked into Lexie's eyes she could see fear bearing down on her. After a long silence she took a deep breath before asking, "What...what happened? Why am I here? This sounds cliché but why am I here? Lexie, Why do you look so terrified? Derek, why do you look like the entire world is crashing on top of you? Mark, why do you look so tired?"

"You don't remember?" Lexie asked tentatively.

"Well if I did I wouldn't be asking you. What happened?" Meredith said.

Slowly Derek started "There was a shooting. You were in an elevator with the shooter. He shot you." Memories flew across Meredith's mind. Whenever she tried to grab them they'd float away.

"Did anyone die?" Meredith asked terrified.

"Yes," Derek said quietly, "A lot of people. Reed and Charles in your class."

"Oh god," Meredith whispered, "How long have I been out?"

"2 weeks," Lexie said. Meredith noticed that she was leaning on Mark and grasping his hand as if it was her life support.

Derek's mind was racing. He knew that he had to tell his wife about the baby. He had to tell her about the fact, she couldn't have children. How could he tell his wife that their dreams for a family had been dashed? He was living inside his head as Meredith talked to Lexie and Mark. When he finally came up for air, Mark and Lexie were leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

Christina awoke quickly as the plane landed on the tarmac. "Dammit," she said as she began getting her bags together.

As she and Owen walked through the airport, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her breathing hitch. Her mind was racing. She couldn't breath. Images of Meredith lying helpless in a bed, covered in blood, and nearly dying flashed through her mind. She wasn't able to think. She had to say goodbye to her person. She couldn't say goodbye to Meredith Grey.

"You okay?" Owen said although he knew the answer.

Christina didn't answer. How could she? She just shook her head.

Christina walked into the hospital. It was strange. This was the place that she had spent her entire life for the last several years. She was walking into it like a stranger. A stranger who was scared, and a stranger who was saying goodbye. She was not only saying goodbye to her best friend. She couldn't back to this place. She was saying goodbye to this part of her life.

Derek looked up as Christina and Owen walked in. "How is she?" Christina practically whispered.

"Damnit," he muttered, and then said "I can't believe I didn't call you!"

"What why?" Christina ask rushed.

"She woke up!" Derek said grinning.

Oh, my god! Mer!" Christina said laughing as she ran towards Meredith's bed.

Meredith opened her eyes slightly, "thanks for interrupting my nap," she said groggily.

"Mer, you can't do that again! Oh my god," Christina said smiling.

"I'll do my best," Meredith said smiling at Christina.

Meredith and Christina talked for at least an hour before Christina left. Meredith and Derek watched Christina and Owen leave.

XXXXXXX

He knew that he had to tell and if he waited any longer he knew he wouldn't be able to. "Mer," he started his voice breaking, "you were pregnant, the shooter…"

"Derek," Meredith begged trying to hold back sobs.

"The shooter hit the uterus and we had to perform a hysterectomy after you miscarried."

"I was pregnant and… and I can't remember it!" She nearly yelled, "And, I can't have kids anymore? When I'm finally freakin ready for a family I can't have one!"

"We'll figure it out,"

Derek climbed into bed with Meredith as she sobbed and screamed. She pounded on his chest. He didn't try to stop her; he just held as he cried to himself.

Meredith couldn't breathe. She felt like the entire world was crushing her. There was nothing she could do to stop it. The world would continue crush her. She had no control over her life, her family, and hell even herself. All she could do right now is mourn the loss of the child she never knew, and the family she never got.

XXXXXXX

Lexie Grey clung to Mark Sloan as they laid on his couch. She cried. "Mark, I can't stop seeing it. Every time I close my eyes all I see is people dying and him, oh god holding a freaking gun! I can't sleep because every time I fall asleep my dreams are filled with gunshots. It won't stop." She sat up and grabbed a chocolate. "And I can't do this anymore because I love you. It's exhausting how much I love you. And I try to hate you but I can't. I- I can't. I can't stop loving you! It's eating away at me. And- I don't know. I'm sorry. Oh god. I can't think about how I'm mad or why I'm mad. Because you- you're everything to me." She gulped. Looking at Mark.

Mark didn't say anything. He just kissed her. How could he not. He loved her too. Maybe more than she loved him. He loved her. He'd never stopped loving her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly into her hair.

Lexie nodded as she held onto his hands.

 _ **I know this is short but my mental health has been a mess. My life is falling apart and school started. This is all I can manage rn.**_


	10. UPDATE

Hey guys I will try to continue this story. But recently my health got really bad and I wasn't able to write. I'm better now. I'll try my best to continue


End file.
